1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercising apparatus, and in particular, to a passive exercising apparatus having interchangeable components.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,017 teaches a passive exercising apparatus which moves the torso with respect to the legs or from a prone to a sitting position. The apparatus incorporates a first stationary table and a second table which pivots relative to the first. However, such apparatus does not allow the body to be twisted or to be simultaneously twisted and pivoted to enhance exercising of stomach and back muscles or to pivot any portion of the body below a horizontal plane.
The passive exercising apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 2,598,204 allows portions of the body to be pivoted below a horizontal plane. However, the apparatus does not provide for twisting of the body or for simultaneous twisting and pivoting.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,494,746 also teaches a passive exercising apparatus which imparts vertical and horizontal reciprocating as well as circular motion to a body table. However, this apparatus cannot be adjusted so as to selectively deliver either a pivoting or twisting motion, or both pivoting and twisting motions simultaneously.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,222 teaches twisting the head only but otherwise lacks the ability to pivot or twist major portions of the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,754 teaches use of four reciprocating platforms but with no ability to pivot or twist the body.
Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,537 teaches a passive exercising device having a fixed table and a moveable table. The moveable table pivots with respect to the fixed table by means of a drive mechanism. The drive mechanism is connected to linkages which impart an up-and-down and/or oscillating motion to the moveable table. A substantial improvement over the aforementioned prior art apparatus is thus provided by the exercising apparatus described in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,537. However, none of the mentioned prior art provides passive exercising components which can be easily separated and detachably connected to the drive mechanism of a moveable table.
The apparatus of applicant's invention as disclosed in copending application Ser. No. 07/245,024 incorporates a fixed table supported on a frame and a moveable table supported on adjustable linkages operated by a pair of slotted lever arms on a common drive shaft. At least one of the slotted lever arms is adjustable on the shaft with respect to its angular relation to the other slotted lever arm. The lever arm shaft is driven by a motor drive. The fixed table connects to and supports the moveable table through a hinge connection which can both pivot and rotate. One mode of operation enables the moveable table to be pivoted about a fixed longitudinal central axis and in a relatively high or relatively low pivoting motion dependent on how the linkages and slotted lever arms are connected. In another mode of operation, the linkages and slotted lever arms can be connected so as to either pivot the moveable platform around a fixed horizontal axis at one end of the fixed platform or pivot the moveable platform around a central longitudinal axis to twist the body or simultaneously pivot and twist the selected portion of the body. Thus, further improvements in a passive exercising apparatus are provided by the apparatus of copending application Ser. No. 07/245,024.
The present invention has as one object that of preserving all of the features of the exercising apparatus disclosed in applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,537 and copending application Ser. No. 07/245,024. Another object is that of providing detachable components adding additional optional leg exercise features and additional optional body exercises obtained with lower portions of the body in a stationary position. Other objects will appear as the description proceeds.